2007-01-23
Chou, Molly and Chaka talk to Chief Delarose about the arrangements. He tells them that Eldritch is making a duplicate of her sword (presumably without the ancient Taoist Sage) with a tracer, and she is to deliver it to the Tong.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Fire In Team Tactics , they do an analysis of the previous day's attack on Crucible's lair. Then Generator gets to play Evil Overlord against Outcast Corner as the blue team. It's a draw.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice Chou takes the Omega Squad easily. She does quite a bit of angsting over what she had to do. Loophole tests out Compiler's variable paint invention that she's going to use to decorate her new car.''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3'' Then Phase invites her to the birthday party and begins to wonder about Carmen. Afterwards, Phase runs into Beltane's war with Thorn (the new kid, not the elf.) Monolith tries to use his sister's information to pump Phase for information on Mega-Girl, and screws it up in a classic miscommunication that's worthy of the Three Stooges. Headmistress Carson calls in some support. The Iron Dragon says he will not interfere with any actions taken against the Tong, but that is the limit of his support. Dominus, the current head of the Syndicate, suggests that they'll take out the Tong's Thailand temple, and harass the other three. They also discuss some of the ramifications of the Halloween disaster, including the fact that Nimbus rather than the Chessmaster was supposed to be heading the operation. When he hangs up she reflects that she's probably identified him as her old foe, Mephisto the Magician. Then she talks to Dr. Diabolik, who suggests a measured response -- orbital bombardment. The Monkey King shows up for lunch with Team Kimba, and discusses the Tong, as well as the aftermath of the Panty Raid. Chou is unable to focus in Martial Arts, and gets beaten by Nightbane. In Summoning class, Molly summons a creature and sets it on Buster. Then her teacher, Mr. Langford suggests something about the gateway she uses, and she finds she can step through it and teleport. After Martial Arts, Sensei Ito has a long talk with Aquerna, and suggests that she practice blindfolded so she doesn't get distracted by Chaka.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 8'' Bladedancer's mentor, Becca, and the Monkey King have a long talk with Chou. She still seems to want to enjoy angsting a bit more. N'Dizi gets Counterpoint to attack Bladedancer. Dyffud Harraz gets called to what turns out to be an MCO recruiting spiel. He turns them down like he's turned them down many times before. He finds out it was arranged through Ms. Hartford. Lady Astarte suggests he look after the Harringtons, and he accepts. Chou talks to Caitlin and settles some issues. Saladin goes to see Hippolyta, who is in Sara's room, to apologize. The Monkey King joins Team Kimba for dinner. He steals a lot of Ayla's dinner; Ayla barely keeps her temper. Then the Monkey King has a run-in with BusterAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy Ayla checks in with Shrike and Zenith. Then she finds Sun Wu Kong in her room. The Monkey King has brought her some presents: six slices of the lemon tart, and 15 kg of that tea. The Iron Dragon calls his daughter Hua Chu Lan, and tasks her with befriending the Handmaid. Silver Serpent is aghast, but she vows she will not fail. Chou, Dorjee and Molly begin to settle how they're going to manage a poly relationship. Buster is having a very hard time with the mischievous thing Gateway had called up to harass him. Ayla has more nightmares. The Secret yields to its frustration in the Lit Chicks not following up on its notes, and decides to possess Reverb. References See Also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline